Sylveon Loves Cupcakes
by Muffinypowers
Summary: If your Sylveon asks you for a cupcake, it's probably not the best idea to give it to him. Just sayin'.


_(A/N: This could be seen as the sequel to 'Sylveon's Revenge', due to a few references to it, so I suggest you read that one first. Unlike that one, however, this one is completely random. Other than that, the usual applies: Rate, review, flames will be used to power up my just-turned level 100 Flareon's Fire-type moves.)_

"Sylveon! Are you okay?" A young Trainer was kneeling down by a Fairy-type in Santalune Forest, yelling about how he was an idiot and not to jump out the stupid window and run to the stupid forest and stupid stupid stupid-

Stahp.

"I need... cupcakes... Please, Trainer..." the Pokémon responded. "Cup... cakes..."

"Of course, Sylveon, anything for you- Wait, how are you talking to me?" Serena said, taking Sylveon in her arms.

"Shut up... cupcakes."

Serena nodded in response, passing him a pink cupcake. He rolled out of her lap into some vacant grass, which a Panpour- Wait, Pansage- No, Pansear- No, it was Pansage after all- Panstupid- tried to walk into. Serena began to yell some words at it that would put anyone to shame, and the Panstupid sped away. That's when Calem walked into the forest, having heard her yelling at Pan-whatever-the-crap.

"Are you okay? I heard your yelling, and- you might not want to give that cupcake to it."

"Him," Serena reminded her idiot of a neighbor. "And why shouldn't I give him the cupcake?" Sylveon nabbed the treat from his Trainer's hand. Then, a symbol appeared behind him. The Mega Evolution symbol. Oh, Muk. They were screwed. His ribbons multiplied until he was covered, and he grew some wings that matched his eyes and fur perfectly. He fluttered into the air, and Serena and Calem watched. The pair's faces both read, "Oh crap."

"Syl! Sylveon!" the Mega called out. The crappiness of this situation would continue to grow, however. After using Psyshock on a tree, which burst into pieces for no good reason, its wings grew larger. The ribbons turned into redness, which took over the blackness that Sylveon's fur had become. His back legs turned into a tail, which grew dark spikes on the end, and his front legs became tough-looking talons. Sylveon grew two curved horns on his head, which made him look like the letter Y.

"Did Sylveon just Mega Evolve, blow up a tree, then turn into Yveltal?" Serena asked.

"Yep," was Calem's reply.

"Crap." YvelSylveon, as he shall be referred to from now on, began to use Oblivion Wing on everything around him. "Well, this sucks. Hide!" Serena dragged Calem behind a tree. Yes, to hide from YvelSylveon. It was not very effective, however, because YvelSylveon blew it up. Serena watched from behind the destroyed tree, staring at a Panstupid trio that was hit by the red beam.

"Is that thing a Dark/Flying now, or still a Sylveon? Because I have my Gengar with me." Calem said.

"What, did you replace that girly Clefable with it?"

"No." Calem sent out Gengar, which was almost instantly OHKO'd by YvelSylveon's Dark Pulse. "Aw..."

"Hey, cheer up, rival!" Serena said happily, ignoring the fact that the world around her was being destroyed. "At least you stopped its rampage for a sec- OH CRAP!" The Oblivion Wing hit both Trainers, vaporizing what was left of the tree they had hidden behind.

'Serena fainted! Calem also fainted!' The stupid unnecessary voice that always told Trainers what was going on, even though they already knew, would have said. 'Stupid awkward-moment-making Sylveon who happened to turn into Yveltal and kill everyone,' Serena thought, right before she fell to the ground, clutching her heart both because it was in pain and for dramatic effect.

"Gah... ech... Bob the potato... nyah," were the brilliant last words that Calem said before he fainted alongside her. Suddenly, YvelSylveon paused. He landed on what was left of a tree, and looked back to his near-dead Trainer. She was on a grassy part of the ground, where some sun was shining, and it all looked rather peaceful. YvelSylveon devolved back into Mega Sylveon, and then back to normal Sylveon. He used the last of his wings to land beside Serena, and nudged her with his nose. He prepared the move she had just recently taught him from the TM she had gotten from Valerie, and used it on everything around him. Slowly, the forest came to life, like it was revived from Xerneas itself, and Serena woke up with a groan.

"Nymphia? Er, Sylveon?" she said, blushing at her unnecessary use of his Japanese name.

"Syl!" he jumped onto her stomach, and slid onto her lap as she sat up.

"Calem, wake up..." she said softly, shaking him. "Wake up, I said..." she hit him lightly. "WAKE YOUR STUPID FACE UP!"

"Gah, what? What was that for?"

"For being stupid!" she turned up her nose at him, and Sylveon batted her face playfully. She sent out her Crobat, and Sylveon hid behind Calem. "Fear of Poison types... I knew it." Sylveon stepped out nervously when she recalled Crobat.

"Well, now what?" Serena asked Calem. He took her hand and led her back to Vaniville, despite repeated 'Let go of me!', 'I can do it myself!' and 'There's no convincing you, is there, rival?'. Sylveon ran the other way, having seen something that he knew could wreak havoc on the world, or at least the forest, if he was left alone with it. He was, thanks to Calem's stupidity.

Sylveon had just located a second cupcake.

Rinse and repeat.


End file.
